Boxer Raid
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: When Rio gets forced into helping the Witch Princess, she is assigned one task: Steal a pair of underwear from all of the single guys in town. It couldn't be too hard to do, right?
1. Prologue

"Why in the world would I do that?" I glared at the Witch Princess. She had to be crazy. That had to be her reasoning. But she just looked at me calmly, a smirk on her lips.

"You underestimate yourself, Rio. I'm sure that taking a few pairs of underwear won't kill you. Unless you have never seen a guy's pair of boxers before. Have you?"

"Of course not! I'm not a pervert!"

She shook her head, "I'm a bit surprised that you are still a virgin at your age. No guy in town interested or something? You're what, twenty now? I can't recall at the moment."

"That's not it. I turned Twenty-two this year anyways." I'm sure that my face was as red as a tomato. It wasn't that I didn't like anyone in town. It was just that I didn't know if anyone felt the same way. Two whole years and I was still single.

"So you can do this without worrying about pissing off a lover. I need you to do this or my experiment won't work. Can't you just be a good girl and help me for once?"

"What happens if I say no?" I was afraid to ask. Knowing Witch Princess, it could be something terrible. Having to embarrass myself in front of my friends? Having to try one of her potions?

"Then I will turn you into a frog," the playfulness left her voice, leaving only annoyance, "But I can't have your research be easy. Since you weren't so willing to help me as you should have been, I'll give you an ultimatum. Starting today, I'll give you a week to steal a pair from the six single guys in town. If you aren't able to get them all by next Tuesday, you will have to spend the rest of the year eating flies in the forest."

I shuddered a bit at her words. I didn't want to be a frog, having to eat insects and hop around to move. But I had no desire to do what she wished. I swallowed whatever pride I still had left and took a deep breath.

"Alright, Witch Princess. I'll do it. Goddess, this will be so embarrassing."

"Good girl," she padded my shoulder, "Now get out. I have something that I have to do, but I can't show you. Good luck, Rio. Honestly, you are going to need it. I don't think that old hag can even help you now. Hahaha."


	2. Chapter 1

I couldn't help feeling nervous. Maybe nervous wasn't the right word. I couldn't believe that I was going to do this. There's no amount of training that can prepare a girl for this. I had to steal underwear from six guys. Could I even do that? What if I get caught in the act? What if someone find the underwear with my things? I knew that I would be avoided after that. But I couldn't go against the Witch Princess. I didn't want to be stuck as a frog. Just the thought made me shudder. But was this worth it? And what did she even want this for? Couldn't she use magic to take them? Hell, she can even teleport.

I checked my calendar around ten in the morning. It was Wednesday, so Allen, Neil, and Rod were all working. I could go for theirs first. But I didn't have the courage to. Geez, this was going to be a pain. Maybe I should go on a trip to get my mind off of this. Charles was open and I could use a nice relaxing day at the beach. I had completed my farm work for the day. But maybe I should keep myself busy. If I had nothing to do on the beach. . .

I left my house and froze as soon as I saw Hina walking around my farm. She waved at me as soon as I closed the door.

"Morning Rio. It's a good day today."

"I agree," the smile on my face was fake as I tried not to panic. Luckily she couldn't read my troubled mind. I guess I just expected my farmland to be empty. I let people walk around on it all the time. It was a nice feeling. But I didn't want to feel like I was going to be seen doing something naughty. Like stealing underwear.

"Are you going to go fishing, dear? My husband would go too if it wasn't so hot. It must be even hotter than last summer. But busier," she said with a light smile.

"I think I'll mine instead," I just said the first thing that came to my mind to hide my reddened face. I hoped that she would assume that I'm just flushed from the heat. I was born in winter and I was not a fan of hot weather.

* * *

"Hey Rio," Dunhill was standing outside of the inn with Hossan, "You look busy again today."

"But that's why we like her," the inn owner smiled at me, "You work so much harder than anyone else in town. It's quite inspirational. You remind me of one of the protagonists in one of the books that I'm currently reading. Although the character is a baker and not a farmer."

"Was that the book you were telling me about?" Dunhill piped up, "The one with the author that lives in the city that you went to when you left Echo?"

"Yes. It's a real shame that I never got to meet him. I had to watch Niko most of the time since finding a babysitter was so hard. But that's another reason why I love this town. Me and Niko both."

"I'll let you two catch up," I waved to them both, noticing Sanjay walking towards me. I gave the butler a nod, which he politely returned. I didn't see Amir, so he must be in the inn. I didn't talk to them as much as I did with the other guys in town. But that might be what I need for the Witch Princess's task.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hello Miss Rio," Sanjay was in the main room when I entered the mansion. From the feather duster in his hand, I knew that he must be sweeping. Was he going to sweep over the whole place? It was pretty big. I didn't envy him. It was a very large house. I guess as the only butler, he'd have to do all of that himself. And that was only a part of his job.

"Hey, Sanjay. Doing some spring cleaning I see? Well, summer cleaning I guess."

"Yes. I just got in the cleaning mood. My dear, you're soaking wet. Would you like a towel?" he frowned at the state of me, "It's raining pretty hard outside."

"I'm fine. I'm a farmer. I can take a little bit of rain. But a towel would be appreciated, thank you." I nodded at him, "Is Amir home?"

"He's in his room," Sanjay bowed to me, "Feel free to walk around while I get the towel. I wouldn't want you to feel unwelcome. That wouldn't be very gentlemanly of me."

"It's fine," I smiled at him, "I don't mind waiting for you."

He left to go get the towel, leaving me to my thoughts. It was almost twelve, so they would be eating lunch soon. And then my plan could go into action. I made sure to bring my bag with me so that they couldn't see what was inside. I felt terrible for having to do this, but I would make it up to them. But I'm sure that they will never know what happened. Maybe they would assume that they misplaced it. But I guess they wouldn't tell each other that they couldn't find a pair of underwear. Pride was the thing that could save me.

"Rio, you are here?"

I turned to see Neil standing in the doorway, making me jump, "Ahh! Don't sneak up behind me like that!"

"Hmph," he turned away with a frown, "Maybe you shouldn't have been spacing out like that."

"Why are you here?"

"To see Amir?" Neil gave me a weird look, "What's with you? You look guilty."

"Guilty?" I gave him a forced smile, "I swear that I'm not doing anything that I shouldn't do."

"Ok?"

Thankfully, Sanjay reentered the room, a large red towel in his hands. He handed it to me with a light smile, before realizing that I wasn't alone.

"Oh, Neil. Welcome. Do you want a towel too? Amir and I were about to have lunch. I guess you'd like to join us?"

"Sure," Neil shrugged, "Do you have a towel for me as well?"

"I can share mine," I suggested as I finished drying myself off.

"Will you be joining us for lunch as well, Rio?"

I shook my head, "Maybe another time. I'm pretty busy. Work keeps me on my feet."

"That's a shame," Sanjay looked genuinely sad, his purple eyes meeting mine, "I was hoping to enjoy lunch with you."

I couldn't help the way my heart pounded at his words. I felt my face turn red as I kept my gaze on his. Were his eyes always that pretty. I shook my head a bit and turned away as Neil continued.

"Shall we go eat lunch now?"


	4. Chapter 3

I waited until all three of the guys went into the kitchen before moving, setting the towel down on the closest table that I saw. I had to be fast. What if Sanjay left something in his room? What if Neil decided that he didn't like what they were serving. I made sure that I was fully dry as I tip-toed to Sanjay's room. I didn't want them to know that I was in there. I knew that Sanjay didn't mind having me go into his room when he isn't in there, but I couldn't take too many chances.

I opened the door slowly and slipped inside, letting out a small breath. I couldn't help notice that he had so much less stuff in his room than Amir. I knew that Amir would be rich, being royalty, but it really struck then. I felt sorry for Sanjay. But he didn't seem unhappy with his life. I guess he would have liked things simple. I walked over to his drawer. It was so close to his bed.

I opened a few of the draws, finding where he kept his underwear. I couldn't help notice all of the bright colors. The only pair that really stood out were a white and black polka-dotted pair. But I decided to choose a bright white pair. They were cleaner than I thought that they would be. I guess his would be like that. I knew that he would be the one to do their laundry. I picked them up and stuffed them in my bag. I couldn't help how red I was as I crept out of his room. I didn't see anyone, so they must still be eating. I wiped my head and sighed, making my way up the stairs.

I stopped at Amir's bedroom door and paused. Could I still do this. I had Sanjay's already. I knew that it would be stupid to back out now, but I felt so nervous. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Luckily the door wasn't locked, so I could go in. I raced over to his drawer and opened many of them. The boxers were on the top, so they were easy to find. I pulled out a silky black pair. They were a lot softer than I thought they'd be.

It was a spur of the moment, but I couldn't help rubbing them against my face. I sniffed them a bit, relaxing at the scent of detergent. They were very nice feeling, truly worthy of a prince. I didn't want to get caught holding them or getting them wet from the rain, but I didn't want Amir's boxers to get winkled. I guess I had no choice. I sighed as I placed them in my bag. As nicely as I could of course.

* * *

I dropped my bag as soon as I entered my house. The rain had gotten worse when I left the mansion, not better. I probably looked like a drenched rat. Luckily I was home, so I didn't have to let anyone see me like this. Especially Allen. I knew how the hair stylist could get about stuff like this. If he'd stop flirting with me every time I passed him. It wasn't bad, but my heart wouldn't be able to take it.

I sighed as I pulled out the stolen boxers from my bag. I guess they weren't too hard to steal. But that was only a third of them. I probably should have stolen Neil's while he was at the mansion, but I'm just glad to be home. I hid Amir and Sanjay's underwear in the bottom of my own underwear drawer. I don't think anyone would go through _my_ panties, but then again. . .

I guess I'm just over thinking things.


	5. Chapter 4

Friday was the best day of the week. A lot of the villagers worked that day, but it was never as frantic as Monday. I work everyday, but I usually spend my Fridays relaxing. I could go on a walk or hop on a plane to one of the four vacation destinations. I could use more bamboo, so it would be smart to visit the Land of the East. It was one of my favorite places to visit. It was very beautiful, especially with the cheery blossom trees, and a great place to go fishing.

When I walked to the travel agency, I saw Tina and Rod talking outside of it. Feeling friendly, I gave the two a wave. Tina smiled back and moved her hand energetically. Rod followed her example, his face as bright as usual. I almost felt a bit overwhelmed by how bright they were together. I knew that Rod liked the newspaper girl, but she never did tell me how she felt about him. And I've asked her a bunch of times. I swear that she was just in denial, which I found to be cute.

"Hey, Rio! Tina and I were just about to go swimming, you wanna come?" Rod beamed at me, "If you aren't too busy that is."

"Don't you know by now, Rod?" Tina lightly shoved him, "Rio always takes Fridays off like the slacker that she is. Unless everyone else who works their butts off."

"I'm extremely busy every other day," I defended myself, "My job is hard work. Your job is easy. Just walk around and writing. _Anyone_ can do that. That makes _you_ the slacker."

"It's not that easy!"

"You two sure do work hard," Rod laughed, "So what do you say, Rio? I know it's only seven, but I don't think the water should be too cold."

"There's something I have to do first," I shrugged, deciding to not travel. Since it was close to eight, most of the people in town would be awake. Except for two people. Witch Princess and Soseki. It didn't occur to me until now. This would be the best chance for me, while he was still in bed. With this in mind, I jogged away from the two, leaving them confused. I glanced back to see them walk towards my farm. I guess they would wait for me there. I shook my head a bit.

Once I got to Soseki's door, I looked around me to make sure that no one else would notice me. The only other person outside was Toni. I almost wanted to stop what I was doing to keep an eye on him. I wasn't sure where Rebecca was. I didn't trust her child alone. Not after all the shenanigans that he has pulled. There was the time that he visited my farm while I was away to "look" at my chickens. I came back to see that he had sneaked one of the baby chicks home. I remember how much Rebecca and I scolded him. Luckily for me, the baby wasn't harmed. But Toni was certainly not aloud around my chickens again. Couldn't have them attack the child.

I made sure that he wasn't headed for my farmland before I entered the eastern home. It was extremely warm, which was weird. Shouldn't he have turned on the air in his house. I had no idea what went through Soseki's mind, but I wasn't going to question it. I had something to steal. I had to watch my step. There were books everywhere on the ground. I couldn't see too many free spaces on the floor. How in the hell did Soseki get around his damn house?

I was able to make it to his dresser, luckily. I pulled open one of the drawers, flinching at the creaking sound. It was almost as old as he was. There his boxers were, all different colors. I pulled out one with red, yellow, and pink tulips. I had to admit, it was very unique for underwear. Especially for a man. My train of thought was interrupted from the sound of the bed. I turned around quickly, my heart pound. Was I caught? But it was just him adjusting. He turned to lay on his other side, his arm going off the side of the bed.

"Where is that? I'm cold," Soseki mumbled, "I'm going to swivel up..."

I shook my head with a sigh. He must be dreaming. Thankful that he didn't wake up, I closed his drawer as softly as possible, so that it didn't wake him up, before stuffing his boxers in my bag and leaving his house. Unfortunately, Toni had spotted me.

"Hey Rio," he frowned, "What are you up to? Isn't Soseki asleep?"

"Yes he is. Uh," I bit my lip, "I borrowed a book from his and I wanted to give it back to him. He told me that I was aloud to drop it off while he was asleep. He said that i could do that anytime."

"How boring," he frowned, "Are you free? We could go bug catching."

"I already promised Rod and Tina that I'd go swimming with them."

"Can I come?"

"You have to ask Rebecca."

"I don't want to ask my mom," he grumbled, "She'll just say no. Can I just tag along anyways?"

"No," I crossed my arms, "The river is too dangerous for you."

"Fine," he kicked at the ground frowning. I gave him a look of pity before making my way to the farm.


	6. Chapter 5

I was used to people walking on my farm, so seeing Rod there didn't surprise me at all. He was the first thing I noticed when I left my house. With his bright colors, he stood out to me. He didn't seem bothered to be spotted by me and waved in greeting.

"Morning Rio. How's your morning going?"

"It's fine so far," I yawned, "Did you need something or are you just visiting me? And you know how much I like visitors." I beamed at him.

"I was just bored," he shrugged, "Tina's busy on an article and Neil didn't want to hang out today. Something about learning a new song or something like that."

"What about Allen? He shouldn't be working today." I knew that they were best friends.

"I didn't think of that," Rod admitted, scratching the back of his head, "Oh! I just remembered something.I still have his hair dryer. I think I should deliver it to him."

"Why do you look so pale?"

"Well, I kinda borrowed it. Without asking him. Goddess, I hope he isn't home..."

I shook my head at him, "I'm sure that Allen won't be too upset. But if that's the case, I can take it to him for you."

"You will?" Rod blushed, "Thank you so much. I'll be waiting here for you." He turned to face my house, looking nervous as hell. I shrugged again. Why was he so worried? It's just a hair dryer.

* * *

The first thing I noticed about Rod's room was how messy it was. There were papers all over his desk and his sheets weren't made. I had no idea how he could get any work done in this mess. Not to mention all the pet food on the floor. Rod's dog was snoozing near a window, curled up cutely. I forgot his name.

I searched his house up and down, but I didn't see the red hair dryer at all. Rod said he left it on the bed, but it wasn't there when I checked. I leaned against his table, giving up. But while I was here, I might as well take his boxers. I ignored the guilty feeling in my gut as I strolled over to his drawer. I wasn't surprised that it was in the top shelf. I pulled out a pair with dog pawprints.

"Hey Rod. I brought over-"

Allen's voice scared me so badly that I jumped back. I swirled to face him, hiding my hands so that he wouldn't be able to see the underwear.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same," he adjusted his glasses with his free hand. In the other was a bright red hair dryer. The same one that Rod asked me to retrieve.

"I guess you came to get that back," I sighed, "Where the hell was it? I couldn't find it in this mess."

"What are you talking about?" Allen gave me a weird look, "I came to drop this off. Rod asked me to. But why are _you_ here? And what's behind your back?"

What? Rod told me that he was giving it back. But I couldn't help going red.

"I don't know what you mean," I backed up a bit, not liking how close he was stepping. I wasn't going to get caught here.

"Rio." The usual smug look was replaced with an intimidating scowl, "Don't fucking lie to me."

I froze, confused by the sudden change in demeanor. But it didn't last for very long. He shrugged, stepping away from me.

"Allen?"

"Let Rod know that I expect that back by Tuesday. I have someone very special coming then. See you later, Rio. I'm sure that you _will_ visit me soon."


	7. Chapter 6

I leaned against the wall of the mine, taking a drink from the water that I brought with me. I had a few bottles with me since the newspaper warned about how hot it was going to turn. I didn't even bother trying to take my animals outside. I couldn't have them suffer in this heat. I almost wanted to splash water on them, but I didn't want to risk annoying them.

Once the bottle was empty, I placed it back into my sack and lifted my hammer back up. I was hoping that mining could distract me, but it didn't seem to be working. Yesterday's events still clouded my mind, taking away all of my focus.

* * *

 _"_ Oh you're back, Rio? He wasn't mad with me, right?" Rod seemed to jump once he spotted me.

"He wasn't mad. Don't worry," I reassured him, "But he wasn't there for the hair dryer. He told me that he was giving it to you."

Rod went uncharacteristicly pale at that, "Is that so? I can assure you that he was there to pick it up."

"Not according to Allen."

Rod scratched his cheek, "I see. I'm gonna go. I'm sure that you have a lot to do. Bye Rio."

* * *

It just didn't make much sense to me. Why Rod lie to me? Him out of all the villagers in town. And over a hair dryer at that? But I couldn't worry about that when the request for Witch Princess was much more important. There was no way I'd be able to mine with my current state of mind. Putting my hammer away, I took a breath.

When I exited the cave, I noticed Neil in deep conversation with Sanjay. I waved to them, but they didn't seem to notice. I had to use this to my advantage. Hopefully Sanjay would distract him long enough. I snuck over to the red brick house and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Hey Rio! Could you come in for a few?"

I sighed, "Not now, Allen. I'm busy right now."

"You don't look busy," Allen looked down at me, "I hope you know that Neil isn't home. Unless you are here to return something again."

I froze for a second before glaring at the gloating redhead, "It's none of your business."

I ignored him and entered Neil's place, feeling my face go red and my heart beat a bit faster.

* * *

I dropped my bag onto my bed as soon as I made it home from Neil's. Luckily he didn't come home and I wasn't spotted. I put Neil's boxers with the others and let out yet another sigh. I was relieved that I was almost done with this tedious task, but the next person I had to steal from was Allen. Oh my, this would be annoying.

Huh? I could have swore that I closed my underwear drawer. I went over to it and realized how messy that drawer was. It has been a while since I organized it. As I shuffled through it, I frowned. I remember my favorite orange pair was in there. I closed it and checked my whole place. It was nowhere to be found. Maybe I misplaced it. It couldn't have been stolen. No way.


	8. Chapter 7

It was hard not to snap at anyone, considering I didn't get any sleep last night. I was way too anxious to fall asleep. I tried everything: listening to music, counting sheep. . . It was useless. I think that everyone I passed was able to tell. Toni and Niko avoided me and Tina gave a look of pity as she walked next to me. I let out a sigh and waved back at her.

I looked up at the salon with mixed feelings. I was glad to be getting this over with, but I wasn't a hundred percent safe just yet. What would I even say? Ignoring my gut feeling, I opened the door and entered, preparing myself for the worst. Maybe the Harvest Goddess answered my prayer.

Michelle was flirting with Allen at his counter. I could see that it didn't have any effect on him at all. I heard from Rod that his best friend wasn't interested in dating. But I don't think any of the other girls knew that.

"So I'm free after work tonight," she ran her finger up his arm, "It's very exhausting and I don't want to be alone tonight."

"As lovely as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline," Allen moved her hand off of him, "I'm booked all day today, sweetheart."

Michelle glared at him briefly before returning to her sugary sweet voice, "Fine. But you owe me. You really can't keep me waiting forever. Hmph!"

She must have been too distracted by rejection to notice me at the door. She slammed the door behind her, making it shake slightly.

"Hello, Rio. Guess you came at an awkward time, huh?" he chuckled as soon as he noticed me. Unlike Michelle, he seemed calm after that.

"What in the world was that?" I asked, "What _exactly_ do you owe her."

"Nothing really," he adjusted his glasses, "Michelle keeps flirting with me. It's kinda funny actually. I keep trying to let her know in the easiest way possible that I'm not interested. But she can't take any hints."

"I see," I sighed.

"Speaking of which," Allen spoke up with a smirk, "Maybe once it reaches six-"

Before he could finished, Rod came in, looking more flustered than usual, "I came in for a trim."

"Sigh. Get in the seat. Goddess, your hair is worst than usual. Guess I'll see you later Rio."

Waiting until he was distracted, I went up the stairs. I didn't ask for Rod, but he was my saving grace.

* * *

His room was pretty normal for the most part. I couldn't help noticing the bottle of lotion on the side table. I rushed over to the dresser, knowing that I didn't have much time. The first pair I noticed was red and striped. Stuffing it into my bag, I walked down the stairs, trying to act innocent. But I guess he was smarter than that.

"Why, Rio," Allen purred, "If you wanted to spend alone time with me in my room, you could have just told me."

I couldn't help the blush from heating up my face, "That's not what I-"

"Oh really?" his smirk grew, "Then what exactly were you doing up there, hmm?"

"Nothing really," I flashed a smile at him, "Just wanted to see how you were. I figured that you would be busy with Rod, so I'd wait for you there. But something came up and I gotta go."

"See you then. I'll be waiting for you, Rio."


	9. Chapter 8

I couldn't help the shiver that went through me as I left my house. It was Tuesday, and I didn't want to be late. All that hard work and embarrassment for nothing. I'd rather not eat flies if I don't have to.

I could see a flash of orange as Tina walked passed by. She gave a small wave as she headed into Soseki's place. I surely couldn't be the only villager to notice how much time they were starting to hang out for. There were quite a few rumors running around town.

There were a few about myself which made me feel a bit awkward. I usually ignored these whenever possible. Especially the one about Allen and I dating. Have I been spending too much time in the salon, enough that people were suspicious of something? The redhead himself neither confirmed or denied the rumors. Then again neither did I. But would the townsfolk believe me?

Not letting it get to me I stopped in front of Witch Princess's house. I felt a shudder as I knocked on the door. It was almost two, so she should be done eating soon. I don't like two is late since she sleeps so much later than I do.

She opened the door after a couple of knocks, a knowing smile lighting up her face, "I knew you would come today. Looks like you gathered up the courage to steal all six! Guess you didn't want to have to eat flies, huh? Unless that wasn't your only excuse."

"Of course it is," I growled as I shut the door behind me. But she clearly didn't see it like that.

"So do you have them? I'm not wrong, am I? I know that you don't seem to be eager to eat insects and be trapped as a tiny frog."

I pulled out all six pairs and placed them on the table, "This was very exhausting to do, and I have no plans of doing this again anytime soon."

She was going to respond, but was interrupted by knocking. It was soft, as if the owner was afraid of what was in the house. I made a grab for the boxers but Witch Princess snatched my hand.

"Ah ah ah. Our other guest has arrived. Just in time too. Come on in Rod."

Rod? What in the world was he doing here? He nervously made his way in and froze when he saw that I was here as well.

"Rio?"

I looked at him in complete shock. In his hands were a pair of orange panties. A _familiar_ pair. My favorite pair of underwear was stolen by Rod? Out of everyone. Witch Princess must have noticed my discomfort, because she chuckled.

"You didn't think that you were the only one I gave this task to? But I only told him to snatch yours. Ironic, making you two steal underwear from each other."

Rod was mortified. I didn't blame him, I was just beyond embarrassed at this point. It was kinda funny actually.

"But why did you want the boxers? To keep them? Couldn't you have done it yourself if that was your goal?"

"I don't want to keep them," Witch Princess admitted, "It wasn't even my idea."

"Then who was it?"

"That pretty little redhead in town. Quite clever, that one."

* * *

I had finally returned all of the boxers that I stole, but one. I felt goosebumps go up my arms as I made my way over to the salon. Allen was leaning against the door, a knowing look on his face as I appeared.

"Hello, Rio. Can I please have my boxers back?"


End file.
